Lei Wulong
Lei Wulong é um personagem da franquia de jogos Tekken.Ele era amigo de Bruce Irvin e rival de Bryan Fury,e é amigo de Steve Fox e inimigo de Feng Wei. Biografia Tekken 2 Lei Wulong é um respeitado policial de Hong-Kong. Mestre em Kung Fu, Lei é temido pelos criminosos, que normalmente o chamam de “super-tira”. Enquanto tentava provar sobre a caçada e negociação ilegal de animais em extinção que o Mishima Zaibatsu praticava, Lei foi chamado para uma nova investigação. Lei descobriu que seu parceiro, Bruce Irvin, havia sido morto em uma batida de avião enquanto estava investigando sobre Kazuya Mishima, o líder do Mishima Zaibatsu na época. Lei pensou que Kazuya era o responsável pela morte de Bruce, e decidiu entrar no Rei do Torneio Punho de Ferro 2 para vingar a morte de seu parceiro e provar os crimes de Kazuya. Para sua surpresa, Lei se encontrou com Bruce durante o torneio. Entretanto, Irvin havia sofrido amnésia, e não se lembrava de Lei. Os dois se enfrentaram, e Lei foi o vencedor. Após ajudar Bruce a recuperar a memória, Lei continuou sua investigação enquanto Bruce retornava aos Estados Unidos. Lei não conseguiu provar os crimes de Kazuya, e mais tarde ele descobriu que Kazuya havia sido dado como morto. Entretanto, antes de morrer Kazuya fez o avião onde Bruce estava bater enquanto ele retornava aos Estados Unidos, aparentemente matando-o. Tekken 3 Bruce Irvin foi dado como morto, mas as investigações e a intuição de Lei duvidavam desse fato. Após o segundo torneio, Lei retornou a seu trabalho policial. Embora tenham se passado dezenove anos, ninguém acredita que Lei tem quarenta e cinco anos, pois ele ainda é o policial mais temido de Hong-Kong. Ele continuava muito ativo, e tentava provar o envolvimento do também policial Bryan Fury com traficantes de drogas. Entretanto, após Bryan ser dado como morto Lei começou uma nova investigação que tratava sobre o desaparecimento de vários artistas marciais. Lei achava que o Mishima Zaibatsu estava de algum jeito envolvido. Durante esse tempo, O Rei do Torneio Punho de Ferro 3 foi anunciado, e Lei decidiu entrar no torneio para descobrir mais. Tekken 4 Infelizmente para Lei, sua namorada o abandonou dois anos após o terceiro torneio, e ele ficou arrasado. Ao mesmo tempo, Lei participou de uma investigação para trazer um Sindicato Criminal à justiça. Entretanto, após falhar em capturar um agente do Sindicato, Lei recebeu um mês de suspensão por deixar “assuntos pessoais comprometerem sua performance policial”. Durante sua suspensão, Lei descobriu através de um informante que uma assassina havia sido contratada pelo Sindicato para matar um boxeador no Rei do Torneio Punho de Ferro 4. Lei decidiu entrar no torneio para impedir esse crime e recuperar sua reputação. Após o torneio, Lei descobriu que a assassina era Nina Williams, e que seu alvo era o boxeador Steve Fox. Lei descobriu onde Nina estava e conseguiu impedir que ela matasse Steve. Entretanto, ele não foi capaz de capturar Nina, que fugiu através de uma janela. Tekken 5 Dois meses após o quarto torneio, Lei começou uma investigação para descobrir quem era o responsável pela destruição de vários dojôs espalhados pela China e pelo Japão. Vários dos amigos de Lei já haviam sido atacados. Ele descobriu que o responsável, Feng Wei, estaria no Rei do Torneio Punho de Ferro 5, e Lei decidiu entrar no torneio para prendê-lo. Lei também havia feito amizade com Steve Fox após salvar sua vida no quarto torneio, e os dois também estavam no quinto torneio para destruir o Mishima Zaibatsu. Tekken 6 em busca de Feng Wei por seus crimes, os militares envia Lei para o Japão. Como a trilha para Feng Wei não for bem sucedida, Lei é impotente, e ele volta para Hong Kong. Com a China em caos e motins que acontecem freqüentemente, Lei ficou impaciente. Lei sabia a verdadeira razão para os motins eram causa da Mishima Zaibatsu. Na tentativa de prender Jin Kazama, Lei entra em The King of Iron Fist Tournament 6. Tekken 7 Um desanimado Lei Wulong tirou uma folga da força policial após seu fracasso em prender Jin Kazama. Foi durante esse tempo que ele também se tornou fã da estrela de TV Lucky Chloe (uma funcionária da G Corporation). Sua esperança de um dia conhecer sua ídola, bem como um interesse em descobrir mais sobre a sombria G Corporation, levou-o a procurar seu líder, Kazuya Mishima. Finais Tekken 2: Tiro Certeiro Lei está praticando suas habilidades de tiro. Ele então escreve “The End” em seu alvo usando os tiros de sua pistola. Tekken 3: Cochilo Da Tarde Lei está treinando em um jardim usando copos e uma espada. Após terminar seu treinamento, ele joga sua espada no chão e vai dormir nos braços de uma estátua de Buda. Tekken 4: Lei vs. Nina Atenção: O final a seguir é parcialmente canônico. Lei seguiu Nina Williams até o hotel onde ela estava, e a impediu de atirar em Steve Fox. Nina abre fogo, e Lei se protege. Ele então entra no quarto e vê que Nina fugiu pela janela. Ele vai atrás dela e desce através de um cano. Os dois correm pela rua até se encontrarem com Steve. Lei aponta sua arma na direção de Nina, mas Steve intervém, jogando Lei no chão. Entretanto, Lei acerta seus tiros nas pernas de Nina. Após isso, um jornal com a notícia “Detetive Lei é triunfante” aparece na tela, e Lei sorri. Tekken 5: Um Dia Em Hong-Kong Lei está enfrentando um criminoso em cima de um ônibus. Lei vence a luta, e algema o criminoso. Enquanto está informando seus superiores sobre a situação através de um walkie-talkie, Lei não nota uma placa vindo atrás dele, e é jogado de cima ônibus. Ele cai na rua e diz que “Isso vai deixar uma marca”. Tekken 6: Herói do Dia Lei está comendo macarrão em uma rua de Hong Kong até um ladrão de bolsa aparecer. Lei se levanta a coloca o banco em que estava sentado no meio do caminho para fazer o ladrão cair, que se levantou e continuou correndo. Então Lei levanta e chuta o banco em direção do ladrão que cai. Lei algema o ladrão e comunica a policia para mandar alguém prender o ladrão e volta a comer o macarrão, se esquecendo que havia jogado o banco no ladrão, senta no nada e cai e grita por causa do macarrão quente que caiu em cima dele. Bastidores *O personagem Lei Wulong é inspirado em Jackie Chan. Seu penteado em Tekken 2 é o mesmo que Jackie Chan usa no filme Wheel on Meals. O tradicional uniforme Chinês usado por Lei é inspirado no que Jackie Chan usa em Snake in the Eagle's Shadow, e seu uniforme policial é inspirado no filme Police Story. *Sua arena em Tekken 2 se chama Telhado de Hong-Kong, e sua arena em Tekken 3 se chama Ruas de Hong-Kong. *Em seu final não-canônico de Tekken Tag Tournament,Lei está praticando seus movimentos, usando socos, chutes, e vários outros golpes. *Em seu modo história de Tekken 5, Lei Wulong se encontra com Wang Jinrei no quarto estágio, com Feng Wei no sétimo estágio, e com Jinpachi Mishima no nono estágio. Vídeos 200px|center 200px|center 200px|center 200px|center thumb|center|200 px Galeria Lei_Wulongn.jpg Lei Wulong.jpg Lei Wulong T2.jpg Lei Wulong T5.jpg Lei Wulong T4.jpg Lei Wulong T3.jpg categoria:Personagens controláveis categoria:Personagens Chineses categoria:Personagens praticantes de Kung Fu Categoria:Personagens